Pandora's Lock
(WIP) Pandora's Lock (PL or Pandora for short) is a non-governmental agency supported by a number of nations worldwide and focused around protecting the Earth and humanity against superior or unkown threats, both alien and human in origin. While many are dealt with directly and forcefully, Pandora's Lock also prepares against potential dangers through diplomacy, study and development. In addition to direct combat and intelligence, Pandora's Lock works to constantly acquire then systematically integrae and adapt, foreign technology and equipment to better prepare their forces in the field. While this equipment is mostly kept within the organisation, non-military discoveries are often shared across its supporting states. The organisation is almost entirely human with several key AIs running within different sections and departments. While meta-humans and mages are commonly seen in the role of agents or field support, the majority of personal tend to be non-powered. History Before WWII the existence of superhumans was highly classified but still known to a few. For most people, this was enough, but for one US general James Lionheart it was a disaster in waiting. For most of his career, his higher ups decided to leave his rantings unanswered, throughout human history the ‘abnormalities’ as they were dubbed, hadn’t been an issue and preparing now would only potentially shake up the norm. When WWII started to do just this however, leaders across the world began to silently panic. Single men capable of extraordinary feats were suddenly a viable threat. One man could storm a beach, hold back a battalion or level a building, they had the potential of becoming the greatest bioweapon the world had ever known. From this concern, the US finally granted Lionheart his task force to lead from the shadows of the OSS. From there, he would work to develop new training methods for soldiers as well as spurring the country’s own secret ‘abnormal’ weapons development program, with the claim that soviets were certainly doing the same. This fear of falling behind was what ultimately lead to Lionheart’s success. As an individual he was ruthless and paranoid, and his task force was made to match, over the next few years they worked tirelessly to secure magical artefacts, remove alien exposure, repurpose any recovered technology and of course, quietly besmudge famous superhumans to prevent the growth of their fame before removing potential risks. One key figure believed to be hit by this movement was Liberty himself, and while he ultimately surrendered peacefully, there is little doubt that Lionheart himself had played a part in his incarceration. From this time period, the superstition felt by the US government let Lionheart work without restraint and without record, for the modern day Pandora’s Lock, this section of its past is seen as a black cloud due to the number of unknown events and undeniable brutality used in subduing non hostile elements. It was during the vigilante crusade that the government finally realised the extent of Lionheart’s paranoia and the liability his task force had become. Throughout the country he had tried to set up curfews, military checkpoints and even abductions of young superhumans, worst of all though was the discovery of the testing initiative. While its existence, purpose and activities have all been stricken from whatever records so much as hinted towards it. It resulted in Lionheart’s immediate dishonourable discharge and incarceration in 1961. From then onwards the task force stayed in a state of flux with no commander staying in charge for more than 2 years. During the same time, vigilantism continued to rise and the group’s effectiveness rapidly decreased. It wasn’t until the Super Human Rights act of 1979 did the task force finally accept the need to modernise. The group was dismantled, then reassembled as a branch of the Superhuman Defense Council simply dubbed Pandora’s Lock. A small group made to assist governments with security against unforeseen threats while their own militaries mobilised as well as ensuring the core values of Super Human Rights act was properly upheld. While most of their activity was classified they worked behind the name SDC to avoid attracting public attention. Over the next twenty years Pandora’s Lock continued to adapt and change with the world. When the United Champions were formed, they assisted with potential members, equipment and threats. When more teams began popping up around the world, they worked on viable global reactions, eventually proposing new laws regarding vigilantism and superhero team-ups to its member states. While it can’t be proved, many officers boast about laying the foundation for groups such as NASL. In time, several of these laws were passed and adapted across the world, including several permitting Pandora’s Lock to hire their own superhuman agents and scientists. By 2000 the entire leadership system had been remade with 5 ‘overseers’ appointed by the UN and the SDC to control and command their segment of the division and constantly report on their work. This also resulted in the division splitting into more manageable parts, specifically; Intelligence, R&D, First Response, Public Relations and Containment. The first contact event was when Pandora’s Lock finally proved itself as an effective force. After the aliens were detained, a new threat emerged with the rift and hellish monsters that spewed from it. While the heroes of the world all worked to fight the horde in the cities, armour clad human troopers with an unknown ensign could be seen brandishing advanced weaponry against the monsters around the world. Small teams of PL agents were fighting alongside militaries and leading charges as they worked tirelessly to evacuate civilians, support and rescue overrun heroes and on several occasions, provide distractions for the good of the many. During the rift’s short lifespan, Pandora’s Lock forces moved relentlessly to counter and delay the horde wherever it appeared, occasionally buying whole hours for evacuations and defences. By the time the rift was sealed the UN finally had its own definitive proof behind the usefulness of the PL. Since then it has worked tirelessly to provide assistance wherever its most needed. Through legal matters, investigations and of course, security. Sectors First Response: Containment: Research and Devlopment: Intelligence: Public Relations: 'Combat Style' While PL combat style changes depending on the situation. A common moto within the organisation is to recognise 'The Four Pillars' reffering to manpower, magic, meta and tech. The idea is that modern combat revolves around the combination of these four elements and for any operation to be succesfull each has to be considered and fully countered as best as possible. Combat itself is done through Task Forces, usually operating in teams of roughly 20. These teams are made from a collection of scouts, infiltrators, specialists and assualters to differing amounts based on the operation and goal. 'Classes' Scouts These units are based around light arms and armour but maximum mobility and awareness. To better suit this, their equipment is mostly self-contained to ensure movement is not resticted. Provided Exo-suits are usually balanced to provide assistance across the board and with the rapid traversal of difficult or dangerous terrain if need be. Apart from an assortment of sensors and equipment connected to their gear, scouts can also prove to be a versatile combat support unit, working as sniper or raider teams effectively weakening or distracting targets/foes as the operation demands. Infiltrators Infiltrators are based around moving in close proximity to hostile entities often to secure intelligence or targets. While Scouts have their gear mostly self-contained, Infiltrators must have all gear stashed and locked to their person. As a result they are the most lightly armed and armoured units within PL's arsenal. Their main advantage comes from stealth and surprise as instead of the more common micro-exo-suits deployed by PL forces, Infiltrators are trained to use (Gen 7) stealth suits that can effectively remove the user's presence all but physically from a room. From there they have nigh-on unrestricted access to provide information or move about hostile lines. (Note: that while the stealth suits are highly effective, Gen 7 does create a slight distortion or 'mirage' effect upoon close inspection) Specialists Specialists are the adaptable part of PL and often follow the Four Pillars nigh-on religiously. The uniform itself is designed to be the most adaptable and customizable with the default being equiped with superior shield stregth above all else. These soldiers are usually a variety of tech experts, magical fire support, meta-humans and so forth. While fewer in numbers they often fill niches the rest cannot. Assualt Adaptable, reliable and deadly. The Assualt trooper is the PL workhorse. Given the best balance of arms and armour, assualt troops are sent in teams to combat super powered, super natural and post modern threats. While their equipment surpasses all but the best of the world's standard militaries, they often remianed outgunned or outnumbered and rely on rigorous training and teamwork above all else in combat. As for specifics, Assualt troopers are protected by modern shielding and combat oriented exo suits made to support the wearer in battle but limit its hinderence if deactivated or damaged. As for weaponry, Assualt troopers are often provided with rail-rifles, laser weaponry or plasma cannons depending on their squad role and the operation. As for equipment it can vary from communications, medi-packs, additional ammo or restrainers. (WIP) Trivia * Mike Matthews's uncle is a high ranking leader in Pandora's Lock